The specific aims of the CPOC will be met through community-oriented and community-based participatory activities that will occur over the entire project period. The specific aims of the CPOC will be: (1) To develop, assemble, and engage community leadership in the form of a CAG to identify strategies for meeting the preventive and treatment needs (specific to HIV/AIDS and HPV/cervical cancer) of the community;(2) To provide technical assistance to the community for planning, designing, adapting, implementing, and evaluating community programs, services, and resources;(3) To serve as a resource for the community by supporting community health efforts, speaker's bureaus, educational outreach, funding for community programs, and interactively connecting the community to the EXPORT Center's infrastructure;(4) To develop and implement programs, services, and resources to reduce HIV/AIDS and HPV/cervical cancer health disparities within the community, based upon existing community assets and through building partnerships and collaborations within the community;(5) To assist with capacity development of the community through training and educational opportunities for community leaders, faculty, students, and others, which will enhance sustainability and the community's ability to address future issues;and (6) To evaluate the community-based participatory research (CBPR) approach, impact on the community, and health outcomes during the project period.